1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to glare shields and in particular to an improved glare shield that can be easily attached and detached from the inner surface of an automobile windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most automobiles, now manufactured, have rearview mirrors mounted on a post attached to the inner surface of the automobile windshield. While every automobile has a pair of sun visors, there is an exposed area between the visors, because of the rear window mounting arrangement, that can not be covered with the provided sun visors. Because of this, in the early hours of the morning or in the late afternoon, when the sun is at a low angle, the driver may be exposed to blinding sun glare which will impair visibility.
Various glare shields have been suggested in the prior art which are designed to cover the exposed area between the sun visors. However, either all of the prior art devices use complicated mounting arrangements to mount the glare shield or use devices that are more easily mounted but are subject to moving out of position because they are not securely mounted. As a result drivers tend not to use the glare shields.